Forever Is Not Enough
by Merylstreep13
Summary: Look Kid -.- If you want to know the story, click this stupid thing and read it :P lmfao! Nah, the summay is inside, it was a lttle too long! APPARENTLY!
1. Chapter 1: A Stranger

**A/N : Okie so here it is, first of all, this is Jamonna, not Shermichael, so if you don't like reading it, then don't read it, and don't diss lmfao! Okay thank you :D Second of all, the story is a few days before Mamma Mia The Movie, so the 3 lovers hasn't come yet ;D hehe lol! I hope you guys know where I'm taking this :P LOL!**

* * *

**_No matter how much you want to run away from the devil, once you make a deal with them, they always comes to collect, and for how long can you love and protect this person who can make your heart skip a beat, or make your heart jump with their presence...How long is forever?...The strongest love, is the one that you fought for._**

* * *

It was another hot day in Greece, Donna has been working for 7 hours, it was already 3 in the afternoon, and she has yet to do her laundry, "I need to find myself a man—Damn Sheridan, stop it, you don't need a man to be happy, your happy..with all this work, and stuff to wash and rooms to clean...who am I kidding.." Donna quietly said to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. She gathered all the sheets that needed to be wash and put it in a yellow basket, she carried the basket to the scullery, she bent down and loaded the washing machine with all the dirty sheets, till..*** THUG ***Donna look up at the ceiling where she just heard that noise, she quickly walked out of the scullery and look up at the roof, she was joined my Eddie and Pepper who was also curious about the noise " Donna, what was that?" Pepper asked as he looked at his boss, he can read confusion all over her face

"I don't know, you boys better go and check it out" Donna said as she turned around to look at Pepper, she almost burst out laughing when Peppers face turned ghostly white, she forgot he was afraid of heights "seconds thought, Eddie you go check it out."

"Sure Don" Eddie said as he went to the rear of the Villa, a few minutes after he was on the roof, he went to look down at Donna and Pepper "It's a man" He shouted, which added to Donna's confusion, what would a man be doing on her roof "His unconscious...and wounded"

"Bring him down" Donna said as he gestured to Eddie to come down with the stranger "Go get the first aid kit" Donna ordered Pepper, she then waited for Eddie to bring the man down.

After a few precious minutes, Eddie came down from the roof with the man, he put him over his shoulder and walked over to Donna, he lay the man on the ground and waited for Pepper who came running in with the First Aid Kit "Well take him to one of the rooms" Donna demanded, Eddie headed towards Donna's room "Woah, wait, why in my room?"

"because his wound is pretty deep and we have no time" Eddie replied, Donna knew he was right so she nodded and walked infront of them to open the door.

Eddie walks in Donna's room, it was neat and comforting, When he gently lay the man on the bed, his wallet fell off his pocket, Donna picked it up and opened it hoping there is an ID inside. When she opened it, his drives license was inside, he looks up at Eddie and Pepper "His name is James...James Bond...A rather odd name, I'm guessing his English.." She said "What was he doing on my roof?" She added, her thoughts was interrupted when James started to stir and groans in pain "Come on, we need to help him, his losing a lot of blood"

After a few hours, Donna was left in her room all alone with James, while Eddie and Pepper went to the mainland to tell the Authorities about James. Donna was in the balcony watching the blue sparkling ocean, and it's waves moves peacefully. She heard James groans, so she walked back in the room to check on him, he was thrashing his head side to side, as if he was having a bad dream, Donna walked over to his side and gently shook him. James quickly opened, and saw Donna's beautiful face, but Donna was startled and fell on her feet, she looked at James with her eyes widened, James could see she was frightened. "I'm sorry if I startled you..." James quickly apologise as he stood up, to help her up.

When James pulled her up, their gaze met, Donna looked at him in the eyes "Look at those eyes..." she thought. "It's okay, I understand, your not very familiar with the surroundings.."

"Well Yes...I don't know what happened, and how I got here...I can't seem to remember anything.." James said "Not even my name.." He added, he sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up at Donna "Thank you for taking care of me" He suddenly groans in pain, as he felt his wound.

"Take it easy...it's not fully healed.." Donna softly said, as she sat beside him to check on the wound "It's pretty deep..." Once again, when she pulled up her head, their gaze met, Donna's heart was beating so rapid, she swore it would burst in a matter of minutes.

Donna cleared her throat and stood up "Are you..Umm...are you hungry, I bet you are.." She asked, looking away, avoiding his eyes, she was afraid to look at him in the eyes again.

"Yes..I'm starving.." James said as he rubbed his stomach and grin "I hope you won't think I'm taking advantage of you..but do you have anything to eat..."

"Yeah, of course, come and I'll cook you something" Donna said as she helped him up and slowly guide him to the kitchen "So what do you want?" she asked grinning.

"Anything, I don't mind.." James responded.

"Um..okay your not helping.." Donna said, and let out a soft giggle.

James looked down, the looked back up and Donna. "Umm...I still don't know who I am.."

Donna just realised that she has yet to tell him his name "Oh yes..I saw an I.D in your pocket, and your name is James..James Bond, and your from England..I don't know how the hell you got here.."

James nodded absent-mindedly "I don't know either..." He whispered to himself...

* * *

**A/N : Okay here ya go :P Happy like a bunny now? Lmfao! Anyhow I know it wasn't that good, but I wrote it when I was really sleepy so sue me :P anyway I hope you like it^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain came flowing back

**A/N : Here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it, please R&R Pleasee 3 and oh this is for my friend Colleen who by the way promised to come online in Facebook at 2 am for me if I write this chapter, but noo the bitch broke her promise, but since I was soo nice to her and I love her (as if) I wrote this anyway, and I hope you like it :D**

* * *

Donna reach out to touch his hand "Hey, it's okay, I'll help you remember them..." Donna said, as she flashed him a tender smile, she could see James' eyes sparkles and she felt this nice volt feeling when she touched his hand, it felt as if something has awakened inside her.

James was stunned by her beauty, he has never seen anyone was beautiful as she was. "Thank You..."

Donna smiled "Donna...I'm Donna Sheridan, I have a daughter named Sophie...she's getting married next week" Donna said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, your against it?"

"Well...no I'm not, I just think she's too young you know..I mean she's 20..she have a lot of time to get married..." Donna said, as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear "Anyway, your hungry, so what do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me" James said, and chuckled.

Donna smiled at him, when her gaze fell upon his lips, she bit hers she felt this feeling in her body that she has never felt since 20 years ago, she wanted to kiss him, but she knew it would have been inappropriate, little did she know he felt exactly the same as her.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

Donna nodded absent mindedly "I'm..uh I'm fine, don't worry.." Donna opened the fridge and took a box of eggs "How about omelette, it's fast it's delicious and it's healthy" Donna cheerfully said.

"Sure, I'm up for anything" James said. Donna quickly made his omelette, she noticed James was watching her, but she didn't pay any attention. After a few minutes, she placed the omelette on a serving plate, and put 2 toast on the side.

"There ya go" Donna said as she placed the plate in front of James. Donna sat opposite to him and watch him as he reached for the fork "I'm sorry if you had to eat omelette, it was the only thing fast to cook, dinner is still a few hours away"

"It's okay, it delicious" James said as he began eating, Donna watched him in Awe.

Donna stared at him, little did she know, he knew she was staring "_Wow, his so handsome, charming and damn look at those muscles- Damn it Sheridan, stop it!"_ Donna thought as she kicked herself mentally, since 20 years ago, she has never let herself fall for a man again, she didn't want them to deceive her for the second time, so all her focus was all on Sophie, her 20 years old daughter.

"It's rude to stare" James charmingly said, he then looked up back up at her and put his fork down, He then flashed her one of his charming smile.

Donna was shocked with him coolness, she rolled his eyes at him, and stood up from her seat "Well, when your finish you can just leave your plate in the table, and do what you want, charms some women and whatnot" Donna said, he noticed annoyance in her tone, Donna now know what type of man he was, she reckon he was one of this man that likes to do one night stand, sex with no feelings and whatnot. "Hmp, I knew it..they are all the same" Donna whispered to herself as she walked down to the beach.

James realised what he did, he felt bad, he didn't know what came up to him, but he had this urge to do what he did, he quickly left his food, and followed Donna to the beach, he spotted her sitting in the sand, he walk behind her, and sat next to her, Donna was startled and let out a quiet gasp, "I apologise for startling you"

"What startles me is your manners ." Donna said, as she turned to look at him. James could see disappointment and hurt in her eyes.

"I apologise Donna, truly..." James softly said.

"It's okay, you just reminded me of someone that's all..." Donna said, as she looked down at the sand she buried her feet in.

James let out a soft chuckles "Memories...I wish I has them..."

Donna once again turned to look at him "Not painful memories you don't.." Donna softly said, she stood up "I..I'm going back to the Villa..I'm sure you know the your way back..." James could feel the pain in her voice, he turned his head to watch her walk back up.

While walking back up to the Villa, Donna felt tears clouding her eyes, all those pain she thought was gone, came back, and now her heart is aching like it used to 20 years ago, she stopped walking, and sat down on the steps, and covered her face with her hands, and began to let her tears fall freely "I still love you..." Donna whispered. Little did she know, she was being followed..and he heard every word she just said..he didn't know why, but when he heard her say those 3 words, it made his heart fall at the very bottom of his stomach. He turned around, and quietly walked back to the beach.

"Pull yourself up together Sheridan..." Donna said to herself as wiped her face with the hem of her dress, she once again started walking back up _"Engaged...Engaged...I'm Engaged.." _was all she could hear with Sam's voice, it reminded her of that night in the beach, where Sam Carmichael broke the heart of 17 years old. When she finally reach the Villa, she went straight to her room, and threw herself in the bed and began crying again, but this time, it was harder. " I hate you, I love you I hate you, I love you...ugh!" Donna loudly cried, as she keep punching the pillow below her. She reached to open her drawer, and moved her hands around to look for something, till she finally found what she was looking for, she took picture out, and look at it, more tears was streaming down her face, the pictures reminded her a lot of memories. She caress the picture, and all the memories with him came flowing back, and also the pain...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it, I know it's short and It's not that good, but oh well sue me bitch lol jokes, I was writing it half asleep, and appareantly Colleen don't care whether I write it half asleep or asleep so if you didn't like it blame her not me, I was just following orders, and oh Colleen if your reading this (of course you are, or imma kick your ass :P) I still don't want to be your bloody prisoner lmfao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Sam Carmichael?

**A/N : This is for my friends Colleen, Shanice, Sue and Morven. Thank you guys for reading my stories, and for being such good friends, I'm lucky to have you guys. I skip some days lmaoo, sue me bitches :P anyhow enjoy the story, and if you don't like it i don't care, cause I do lmao.**

**Merylstreep13 ;) x x x**

* * *

A few weeks has passed since James arrived in the island, he help Donna a lot with the hotel, everyone treated him like Family, even Sophie sees him as a father figure. But there was something about James that always made Donna's blood boil, but she also feels butterflies. James fell in love with Donna, but he never told her, he might have just dropped some hints, but Donna never noticed them.

Donna woke up with the sun shining on her prominent cheekbones, she look at the clock on the end table, and it was just about noon "Oh my god" She quickly hop out of bed "Shit Shit Shit" She keep repeating to herself, as she walks in the bathroom, she turned the shower on, and quickly took her clothes off. Donna might have been 40 something, but she did have the body of a 25 years old, you could not spot a wrinkle, plus her golden curls, pink cheeks, and soft full lips. Her smile and her gaze was enough to make a guy fall for her. She walks in the shower, as the water cascade down her curvaceous body, the thought of Sam Carmichael came to her mind again, The dirty thoughts of Sam making love to her proves that he still have power over her. Just his kiss makes all the tiny hair behind her neck stands up, make her go weak on the knees, she let out a soft moan "Damn it Sheridan..." She then started massaging her breast, she bit her lip preventing herself to moan "Sam..." she moaned.

~*~ _Sam pinned her against the cold wall of the shower, feeling the warmth of the water cascading down his masculine body "Sam..." Donna moaned, as she ran her fingers through his brown hair, Sam looked at her in the eyes, Donna could see lust clouding his steely blue eyes, he lean down to plant wet open mouthed kisses on her neck, he could smell her lavender scent as he ran his hands down her back, feeling every inch of her naked body "Oh Sam...how I miss you..." Donna close her eyes, and enjoy the feeling of Sam's kisses being planted on her neck... ~*~_

"Oh Sam.." she moaned, her thoughts was interrupted when the water turned cold, her eyes shoot open "What the hell am I doing?" She asked her self, as she turned the shower off, she wrapped a towel around herself, and walks out of the bathroom, she sat on the end of the bed, and looks down on the floor thinking _"Did I just...Oh dear.." _she thought as she kick herself mentally.

After a few minutes, Donna went down stairs and walks in the kitchen, dress in her blue dungarees, with her hair down. She saw James walking towards her, she forced a smile "Good Afternoon"

"Good Afternoon.." James said "You went to bed pretty early yesterday, you feeling okay?" James concernedly ask.

"_What does he care?" _Donna thought "Erhm...Yeah of course, I'm feeling fine thank you for your concern." Donna said "Is he just being nice...or his naturally nice..." Donna pushed that thought behind her head.

"DONNA!" Eddie shouted. Walking towards Donna.

"Would ya keep it down. It's in the middle of the afternoon" Donna said, as she rolled her eyes at Eddie.

"Yeah sorry, I was just going to remind you that the wedding is in 4 days.." Eddie said, as he opened the cupboard, and took a glass out and pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh yeah...The Big day" Donna happily said in a sarcasticly way and rolled her eyes. "I'm a bit tired today..." She said as she let out a yawn and ran her hands through her hair.

"You work too much that's why..." James softly said, as he flash Donna one of his Charming Smile. "Maybe you should relax.

"Yeah, ma homie here's right boss, maybe you should. Take the day off today." Eddie cut in, drinking his juice.

"Hmm...I don't know Eddie..and um..ma homie" Donna said, as she sat down.

"Let's go to the beach, maybe we could have a picnic" James suggested, and looked at Donna.

"Ahhh, now ya talkin' ma homie" Eddie said happily and in a rapper voice "Let me just go get my stuff, then we can go" He said excitedly.

"Eddie...Eddie, by we I mean me and Donna here.." James amusingly said as he pointed at Donna who's head was on the table.

Eddie let out a sarcastic laugh "Ohh fine then, hmp I hope there will be a storm today." Eddie disappointedly said, and walks out of the kitchen. Donna and James burst out laughing as they watch Eddie walks away.

"N'aww poor thing" Donna chuckled. Donna stood up from her seat, and looks at James "So picnic it is then?" She asked, and smiled when James nodded. "Okay then, Let me just go change, then we can go" She said, she don't know but at that moment, she felt butterflies flying freely in her stomach, there was something about this smiles that made her go weak in the knees.

"Sure, and I'll get some foods to take with us" He said as he grabbed a basket from the side and gathered all of the foods and drinks. Donna ran up stairs, and quickly opened her wardrobe, throwing all the dresses on her bed, she rub her chin as she look at all the dress, and let out a sigh of disappointment, she couldn't find something casual yet elegant and tropical. Then she suddenly remembered, she opened her wardrobe wider, and looks through all the stuff, she then took out a red box and put on the bed, she opened the box and took out a red, floral summer dress, it was just 2 inches above her knees, she quickly undress herself "Please fit.." She keep repeating to herself, when she put on the dress, it fit perfectly, she put on a little make up, just to compliment her cheeks, and put her hair on a loose bun.

James closed the basket, he turned around when he heard foots step coming from the stairs, his jaw dropped on the ground, and her mouth went dry_ "Wow..._" he thought...he grabbed the basket and walked towards her. "Donna you look stunning..."He said, as he looked at her up and down. "Wow.." he said.

"Thank You.." Donna softly said, she could feel her cheeks go red. James took a hold of her hand, and started walking down to the beach with her. "This was a great Idea James, Thank you for letting me tag along" Donna smiled, entwining her fingers with James'.

"Oh come on, your not just tagging along, this is especially for you." James said. As he gently squeeze her hand, and smiled at her.

When they arrived on the beach, James laid a blanket on the sand and put the basktet on the side. Donna sat on the blanket. She looked over the horizon as hand her a ham sandwich "Thank you" She said, and took a bite "Wow, I've lived all my life here, but I still can't get over how beautiful this place is..." Donna said admiring the ocean.

"beautiful indeed..." James said staring at her. Donna turned to catch James staring at her, James quickly had to think for something to say, He was in panic, anything was just going to come out. "So who's Sam Carmichael?" James asked, but regretting it after he said it, he saw Donna's face darkened just to hear his name. "You don't have to tell me you know, you can just simply refuse to answer.." James said, not looking at her eyes, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"No it's okay.." Donna softly said, as she put her sandwich down, and turned her head to look at the blue sparkling ocean "He was 21...he was on vacation here in Greece, and so was I with my 2 bestfriends, we talked all night, laughed all night, kissed all night...; I fell deeply in love with him...but he broke my heart when he told me he was engaged to be married...it made me feel like an idiot...used and pathetic..." Donna said, as looked down, then look back up to look at James in the eyes, tears was starting to cloud her eyes, James could see pain and suffering in her eyes, it broke his heart to see her like that. "So since Sam Carmichael, I never loved anyone as much as I ever loved him...and well after a few weeks..I fell pregnant with my daughter Sophie...that was the only wonderful thing I got out of it.." She added, she sounded less upset when she mentioned Sophie, she has been her world, life and everything. She wouldn't trade what she have with Sophie for the world.

"Donna...I didn't mean to upset you..." James apologised.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's goo to let it all out once in a while..." She said, and smiled at him "It was 21 years ago, that was all forgotten and forgiven." Donna lied, it will never be forgotten, he stole her heart the minute he stepped on Grecian soil, and the the second he left Greece, her heart was with him.

"So you will never love anyone anymore...?" James casually asked.

"Me? Nah, I'm too old to love..." Donna chuckled. All of my attention are on my daughter.

"She's getting married soon...she won't be your responsibility for much longer, she will be Sky's..." James responded, trying everything he can to convince her to love again.

"Yeah I know...I don't know" She laughs "Did that make sense?" She looked at James amusingly.

"To me, it did" James said chuckling.

"Well that's comforting isn't it.." Donna sarcasticly answered, as she rolled her eyes at him playfully.

James looked at her and shook his at her playfully "I'll take that as an insult."

"Well, good because it is" Donna said as she burst out laughing.

James narrowed his eyes at her playfully "What a charming lady you are" He said sarcasticly. _"Tell her now James...tell her that you love her.." _a voice said in his head.

"Donna...I.." He began...

* * *

**A/N : Well well well, do you think if James tell her he loves her, Donna will feel the same? sooo James' love life is in your hands, tell me if James should tell her right now, or maybe later. His destiny is in your hands! lmfaoo! REVIEW! YAY! LMFAO! ^^ anyhow, I'm hungry haven't had any dinner nor breakfast :P so please REVIEW! :D Love you mwaah x x x **

**Merylstreep13 ;) x x x**


End file.
